The Terrain Of Magical Expertise: Falling
by GenericDemonFromHell
Summary: She should have known that wouldn't end well, she should have listened to their warnings, but she didn't. And now she was falling.


Granda wasn't like other angels, and she knew this.

Angels were weak, goody-two shoes, with their heads in the clouds, literally. Granda was hot-headed, she was strong, and didn't take anything from anyone.

She should have known that wouldn't end well, she should have listened to their warnings, but she didn't.

And now she was falling. Stripped of her halos and wings tainted black, the acceleration making it impossible to stretch them out and fly. She closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact, and when it hit, she wasn't ready.

She opened her eyes, her pounding head making her unable to do anything but groan. Rubbing her temples to try and cause some of the pain to subside, her eyes dart around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of house, on a soft bed. That wasn't what the underworld was supposed to be like.

When she hears footsteps, she quickly removed her hand from her head and glares at the figure that enters the room. It was a large demon with long green hair that reached down to his chin and a little tuft of that green her on said chin. He wore a light green shirt with a darker green cloak overtop of it, the clip on it looking like a golden ribcage, and his tail seemed scalier than most demons, but he still had the generic pincers on it.

He looks down at her pity in his red eyes, while stretching out a hand with a stone cup in it.

"How ya feeling lass?" He asks her, voice holding a strange accent that she isn't able to place.

"Why don't you mind your own business before I snap off your tail and strangle you with it!" She snarls back at him with her usual tact. She didn't trust this demon at all. Why would an epitome of sin be trying to help her? Only for his own gain, would be the correct answer.

The demon seems taken aback, placing the cup on a nearby drawer and raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, she takes notice of fake claws that cover his fingers.

"Easy, easy! I don't mean you harm, I was just concerned is all," He replies, "It's just dangerous for a young angel like you to be roaming the underworld by yourself."

That was enough to send her over the edge. Bolting up, she ignores the explosion of pain in her head and the general soreness in her muscles as she starts doing the thing she does best, yelling.

"So you think I'm weak, huh?! Let's see how concerned you are when I rip the hair out of your head and use it to tie up your fingers and toes so they lose all blood flow and fall off, then shoving them down your throat, so then you have to choke while watching me make a bag and a pair of shoes out of your wings and tail! HOW CONCERNED WOULD YOU BE THEN?!"

To her surprise, the demon seemed to cringe. He closed his eyes and curled his wings and tail in on himself, while rubbing the claws over his fingers and wiggling his toes as if he was imagining everything she said.

She took this opportunity to storm out of his house, not before knocking the cup off the drawer and spilling its contents for dramatic effect. The red hues and rocky dirt outside was more of what she expected the underworld to be like, and looking around, she noticed a few other houses, but they were quite far from one another, since demons liked their space.

Making the executive decision of moving in the direction away from civilisation to avoid confrontation from any other demons, Granda starts shambling towards a purplish mountain in the distance, but doesn't make it very far before she hears a loud thud.

Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she notices a demon with smooth black hair and beige skin crushing a spirit with a flail. They let out a victorious grunt before turning their head to put the dead creature in a sack on their back, only to notice Granda off in the distance.

Giving her a malicious grin, they give a confident stride over to her. She lets out a growl at him, knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun this guy since her body was still recovering, but also knowing she wouldn't want to either.

"What bad thing did an angel like you do to get sent to a naughty realm like this?" He says with a distinct male voice, the amusement in his tone filling the fallen angel with rage.

"It doesn't matter since you won't be able to hear me with your ears stuffed with your internal organs!" She screams while tackling him the ground. The demon hadn't been expecting the attack and the initial shock caused him to drop their weapon.

She starts beating their face with her fists, but is forced to stop as they manage to kick her off and slap her with the bag of dead spirits as she tries to get up, which sends her flying into a nearby rock and causing her injured wings to flair with pain, eliciting a cry of agony.

He goes and picks up the flail and saunters over to her, his red sclera making him even more intimidating.

She was about yell cuss words and threaten him as defense mechanism to hide her fear, but that isn't necessary as he is barreled to the ground by a large figure. Recognizing that figure as the demon from before she can't help but let out a tiny gasp of shock as he digs the claws into the other demons shoulders.

"Now I suggest you best get going lad, before I have to make things more personal," he commands and the black haired demon scrambles right after giving a hiss of frustration.

The large demon looks at Granda and smiles before uttering, "I have to say, I'm impressed. You managed to rough up a demon while unarmed and injured. You're definitely capable of surviving here on your own once you've recovered and get a weapon in your hands."

She lets out a grunt before crossing her arms and looking away from him, but her attention is once again perked when he says,

"I just hope you wouldn't mind if I was around to watch your back."

She lets out a growl of frustration and puts her hands on her head.

"Why are you offering me this?! You can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart, demons just aren't like that!"

She whips her head around to make direct eye contact with him, hands pulling at her hair as an outlet for her anger at not understanding. He appears genuinely hurt by that accusation before answering her.

"It gets lonely being a demon sometimes… Our friendships are built upon fights and squabbles, and I just don't like doing that. I was hoping that you would be willing to stick around me even though I'm more docile than others."

She just stares at him, unable to fully process what he just said. Letting out a sigh in disbelief about what she's about say, she replies with,

"Maybe. Only if I get to beat up stupid demons, and you have to promise you won't abandon me like the angels did when I become all angry and aggressive!"

He lets out a laugh and puts out a hand for her to take.

"I can respect your toughness, lass, it's a deal."

She takes his hand and lets him steady her before pulling away and insisting she can walk fine on her own. He simply smiles in return and leads the way back to his home before saying,

"Let me brew you up another healing potion."

She simply, nods even though she knows he can't see her and laughs slightly as he finally introduces himself by saying,

"By the way, name's T- Bones."

And simply responds with,

"Granda."

Falling may have hurt, but she decides that it wasn't the worse thing to have happened to her.

**A/N: And here we have it, first story on this account. This is for blackrosemimi's Heaven and Hell AU for the Terrain of Magical Expertise (which you should check out). My general comments on this story is that I feel like I could have done the pacing a bit better, and I even forgot to have them say their names, that's why it's so awkwardly put in. I feel like Granda was in character, T-bones was a little trickier, and hello random OC.**


End file.
